Iced Mercury
by Splish98
Summary: It's a quiet evening in the Kent household, when someone or something mysterious appears outside his front door. Clark, out of the kindness of his heart, wants to help but will it backfire? OC story. Season 9 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Based sometime in the 9****th**** series after Ollie is back to being Green Arrow and before Lois and Clark's kiss. Most of the characters from all the series' will appear or will be mentioned. I own Hermes and any of her family. At the moment I don't own anyone else. **

**Although this will mostly be about; romance and friendship, there will also be an element of adventure. **

**I hope you enjoy this.**

Clark was busying himself around his home, in Smallville. It was an unusual night, only a few people had requested his assistance. His mind wondered onto his job, at The Daily Planet, and, irrevocably, to Lois.

The sound of something skidding in the dust outside, woke him from his thoughts.

Clark opened his front door, to see a girl breathing deeply, knelt on the ground, one hand on the floor, one on her chest. There was a long track of … something behind her, like a snails trail, Clark guessed it was some kind of ice. Though, he couldn't be sure in the darkness. She had long dark hair, that covered her whole face, granted she was looking at the ground.

"Hello?" Clark approached her slowly, she jumped back quickly. Even in the poor light, Clark could see her pale blue eyes, large with fright, they were almost spooky. Her face was covered in muck and her hair was a tangled mess. "Do you speak English?" He asked, quietly, trying not to scare her again.

"Yes." She breathed.

"What's your name?" He sighed and smiled at the girl. She looked about eighteen.

"Hermione, but, er, everybody calls me Hermes." She told the man huskily. It was obvious she hasn't spoken for days.

"Hermes? As in the Greek god?" He asked shakily.

"Go figure." She said, under her breath.

"I'm Clark. You lost?"

"No." She whispered, looking over her shoulder.

"Do you want to come in, for something to eat?"

Hermes paused as she looked Clark up and down. She eventually nodded and he lead her inside. When Clark looked at her, in the light, he realised that she had bruises over her face and her uncovered body. Her tank top was full of grime and she wore, disgusting and dust covered, baggy jeans.

He pulled out all the food he could find, in the cupboards and fridge. Shelby walked over to the new guest, delighted he had someone new that would fuss over him, and licked her hand. "Hey boy." She smiled and scratched his head, her face immediately lighting up.

"That's Shelby." Laughed Clark, nodding to the dog, while pulling out a basket of fruit from the fridge.

Hermes picked up a few slices of bread and make an untidy sandwich, slightly ripped from the way she applied the butter. After a lot of eating, in silence, Clark thought it strange that someone so petite should eat so much, Hermes stood up and asked, "Can I use your shower? I'll be out of your way as soon as I've finished, I promise."

"Yes of course, you don't have to leave immediately though. I have enough rooms, you can rest here and then I'll take you into Metropolis, tomorrow."

She smiled, but stayed staring at him, "I can not figure you out, Clark." She turned and bolted up the stairs.

"Here, Shelby." Clark called to the dog, as he tried to follow Hermione. "You like her? Do you?" He stroked his loyal companion.

He entered the room, he was letting the woman sleep in, not that she knew it yet. He made the bed and tidied the room, before departing and leaving the door open. He turned to the window and looked at the trail Hermes had left, or had she left it?

He pondered on it for a while, before he heard someone scream. He briefly glanced at the staircase before running as quickly as possible, towards the sound.

There was a man trying attack a young woman, in a dark alley in the middle of Metropolis. The man, who wore a balaclava showing only his wild eyes, held one hand over her mouth, trying to silence her, and had a knife to her throat. Clark had to act fast. He pulled the man's arm, the one holding the knife, back awkwardly so that it broke. He then grabbed the man's throat and bashed his back against the wall of the alleyway.

The woman ran screaming and the man fell to the fall limply. Clark checked the man was still alive before racing back to the house. It seemed that nothing had happened in his absence. He switched on the TV, just for something to do. He heard some noises from upstairs and he couldn't stop Shelby from going to find Hermes.

He heard the woman enter one of the rooms and greet Shelby. There was some scuffling from upstairs and the sounds of doors opening and shutting.

Eventually, she reappeared in a long jersey and stuck her clothes in the washing machine. "Sorry, I er, had nothing to wear. It was in the wardrobe." She explained, as she walked into Clark's sight.

Clark's mouth fell open at the sight of her. Hermes's hair was tied up and her cheeks were pink, from embarrassment he guessed. The jersey only covered the top of her legs. Shelby was at sat at her feet. Clark turned away, he didn't want her to know he was staring.

"I'll sort that out for you." He nodded, at the machine.

"Thanks." She rubbed her neck, nervously.

As he passed her he realised that, under all that muck, she was incredibly pretty. "He seems to like you." Clark murmured, as he turned on the machine with super speed. Her back was turned so he could get away with it.

Hermes smiled at the man and he stood still leaning casually on the machine. She then turned to the dog, "I like _him _too." She scratched his head and yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'll, er, see you in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah alright." Clark stammered and lent on the dining table, as Hermes made her way to the stairs.

"And Clark?" She turned back to him, half way up the stairs, he looked up at her face. "Thanks." She smiled warmly, her pale blue eyes lighting up, almost looking grey. Shelby followed her and jumped onto the end of her bed.

_Any other man would have followed me up. _She thought to herself, suppressing a giggle.

She looked on the chest of drawers, there was a picture of a couple, on their wedding day. _Are they Clark's parents? _She thought to herself before putting it back in it's place, climbing into the bed and falling asleep, to the sound of Shelby's soft snoring.

Clark walked outside to the trail Hermes had left, he touched the surface carefully, it was indeed ice. He looked up at the house, worried.

**Hope you enjoyed the first instalment. Hopefully the second will be up soon. Tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of dialogue in this chapter and meeting our most loved characters. It will be more exciting soon. Thanks for all the positive feedback.**

When she awoke, Hermes found the clothes, she had been wearing the day before, on the end of the bed, where Shelby had been. She got out of bed and sighed, "Oh, shit." She had left ice patches, all over the mattress. She washed and dressed quickly, before going down to find Clark. He was sat watching the news.

"Hey." Hermes muttered.

"Good morning." Clark replied.

It was the first time Hermes had properly looked at Clark, she had been too tired and terrified the night before. He was gorgeous; he had thick dark hair, bright blue eyes, huge muscles and he was of a large build, which for some reason only made him more attractive. He was the hero that she needed.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Already?" Hermes was surprised, that he wanted to go to Metropolis so quickly.

"Why not?"

"No reason."

"I'll buy you breakfast." He offered.

"Alright." Hermes grumbled.

He stood up and picked up his keys, before putting Shelby in his basket and leading the woman out of the house. He walked towards the car and Hermes raised one eyebrow at him. "We're going by car?"

"Is that a problem?"

"I can get us there faster." Hermes shrugged, slightly arrogantly.

"Really?" He lent against his truck.

"Really. I don't have super strength or anything but I suppose I can drag you along behind me." Hermes wondered. She realised she was rising slightly and looked under her feet, ice was building itself up. "But we gotta go quick."

"That won't be necessary." He chuckled, noticing the ice. Hermes stepped forward and the ice behind her dragged, making a small trail between her two feet. She grinned and ran circles around Clark, at super speed. "You should meet my friend Bart." He added.

"Do you think you can keep up with me?" She asked, patronisingly.

"I think I have a shot." He rebuked.

"Alright, Superman, lets see how fast you can go." Hermione laughed.

Clark's face changed quickly and he tried to cover it. _That's what the Legion of Superheroes called me. _He thought.

Hermes walked into the middle of the road closely followed by Clark. "Ready?" She asked, mischievously.

"Always."

"3, 2, 1 go!" She said, going like a rocket. Clark was level with her, for the first few miles. "You _are_ fast." Hermes told him, flirtatiously, "But not fast enough." She added.

She started to sprint, the ice hardly keeping up with her. Eventually, she had to stop, she had no idea where Metropolis was. Clark wasn't too far behind her but when he caught up to her, his breathing was raged.

"Ok, you can lead. I have no idea where we are going." She laughed.

Clark nodded and started running again. Hermes looked back at her trail of ice and sighed. She then sped off after Clark.

It took seconds for them to enter Metropolis and then Clark took her up to the watchtower. They sped up the stairs, leaving a slide of ice behind them. When they entered the room it seemed deserted. "Chloe?" Clark called.

A young blonde woman appeared over a computer screen but didn't look at Hermes or her old friend, "Hey, Clark."

"What's wrong?" He asked, forgetting the young woman beside him.

"I don't know. People with powers seem to be- Hello." Chloe cut herself off, as she looked over the computer screen to see her new guest. "Clark, who is this?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Chloe Sullivan this is Hermione…" He drifted off, as he realised he had no idea what Hermes's last name was.

"Holmes. Call me Hermes." The girl ended his greeting for him. She trusted out her hand for Chloe to take and the older woman accepted. "Sorry about the trail of ice, should melt soon."

"You have powers?"

"I can control ice, make ice and if I stand on ice I have super speed." She nodded approvingly, to herself.

"Wow, alright. So do you have some kind of alias?" Chloe asked.

"Alias? You mean like 'The Red Blue Blur'?" Hermes checked.

"How do you know about the blur?" Clark asked.

"Word gets around, Clark. And yes I've already guessed that _you _are _him_." Hermes concluded.

"How?" Asked Chloe.

"We kind of raced here." Clark said nervously. Chloe rolled her eyes at him.

"So _do_ you have an alias?" Chloe asked again.

"No." Hermes, finally, answered.

"First things first, Hermes needs clothes." Clark informed Chloe.

"And a place to stay." Hermes added.

"You can stay at mine, still. Unless you don't want to." Clark looked a little hurt.

"Oh, no yours is fine. I just guessed you probably wouldn't want me around for long. Surely you've got a girlfriend." She responded, not wanting to hurt Clark's feelings.

"You can stay, as long as you want." Clark grinned.

"And he doesn't have a girlfriend." Chloe added.

"Really?" Hermes asked. "Why's that?" Then she blushed, feeling bad for putting the man on the spot.

"Why _is_ that Clark?" Chloe teased, knowing exactly why.

"Could you help Hermes get some new clothes, please? And get her some breakfast. I'll pay." Clark said, quickly changing the subject.

"Alright." Chloe laughed. "We'll sort your alias and stuff out later." She added, looking to the younger woman.

"I gotta go to work. See you later. Have fun." Clark said, looking straight at Hermes who rolled her eyes.

He vanished and she turned to Chloe. The pretty, blonde woman had one eyebrow raised at her and smiled quickly. "Ok. Let's go." She said happily, picking up her purse.

_Oh yay, this is going to be fun. _Hermes groaned, internally.

The pair made their way around the whole of Metropolis's high street. They didn't buy an awful lot, Hermes felt guilty about using Clark's money.

"Please, buy this pair!" Chloe pleaded.

"No, Chloe." Hermes crossed her arms, she hated shoes above everything else.

"But they're so cute." Chloe crooned.

"I don't need new shoes."

"Yes you do Hermes, yours have a huge hole at the bottom!"

"And why do you think that is?" Hermes asked, letting Chloe work out that to made ice under her feet she couldn't have soles.

"But what about when you're walking about normally?" Chloe persisted quietly.

"I don't do that very often."

"Well how long are you staying here?"

Hermes shrugged.

"Exactly. Please let Clark buy them for you." Chloe stuck the shoes under Hermes's nose, again.

"Fine." Hermes subsided and Chloe literally squealed. Chloe hadn't pushed Hermes to buy anything, but that pair of shoes, so the latter woman decided to allow the former to buy them.

There was a large gathering of people over the street, which caught Hermes's eye. "What's that?" She asked.

A man appeared out of the gathering, a woman on either arm.

Chloe snorted, "Oliver Queen."

Hermes looked at the woman and then at the man, through the window. He was gorgeous but in a completely different way to Clark. He had blonde spiky hair, a face that looked like it had been carved out of marble and wonderful blue eyes. He wasn't as muscled as Clark but Hermes didn't care.

"You'll meet him later, don't worry." Chloe muttered to Hermes with a grin. The latter hadn't realised her mouth was wide open.

On their way back to the watchtower, the pair went into the Daily Planet. Chloe didn't explain why but as soon as they saw Clark, Hermes understood. "Hey!" Clark greeted, happily.

"Hi, Clark." Hermes responded.

"Got yourself some things?"

"Yeah and I was thinking of maybe, getting a job. So I can pay you back." She replied. "If that's alright with you, I mean I'll have to put your address as mine, for now."

"That's fine. Your sticking around for a while then?"

"I don't see why not."

"Hello." Said a voice from behind Clark. A very attractive dark haired woman glared slightly at Hermes. "You must be Hermione."

"Hermes, this is Lois Lane." Clark introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Hermes responded.

Chloe and Lois hugged quickly and started jabbering away, leaving Hermes and Clark to talk. "So what kind of job were you thinking about?"

"Well, I was thinking, a part time job for now, there's a sandwhich shop over the road that's looking for people. Then I'll get some experience and go on to do something else."

"Or I could speak to the boss about you." Clark offered.

"That's kind of you, Clark but I don't think he would accept me even if you did."

"Why wouldn't _she_?"

"I have no qualifications whatsoever. I ran away from home before I left high school."

"Why?"

"I-I don't, I can't say. Not here." Hermes said slightly panicky. Chloe and Lois had stopped talking and were watching the pair.

"Alright, ok. We can talk about it some other time." Clark told her softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lois was watching them intently, enviously. "Clark, we have to go." Chloe told the man.

"Oh, right. I'll see you later." He told Hermes, softly. Hermes nodded.

"Thanks." She whispered, to her hero. "Nice meeting you." She added, turning to Lois.

Lois nodded and forcefully smiled.

Chloe smiled at the girl, "Don't worry about Lois."

"I won't." Hermes replied. Thinking, _She's the least of my worries._

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it was a bit boring. It's gonna be more interesting from now onwards. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bart is based on the nice season 6 Bart, not creepy season 8 Bart.**** Enjoy!**

As Chloe and her young friend climbed up the stairs, they noticed pools of water on every step. "Sorry." Hermes muttered.

Chloe started thinking up an alias for Hermes, almost immediately after they entered the watchtower.

Hermes vanished to change into a pair of long, tight jeans, a green shirt and a light blue hoodie. She kept her old green trainers on her feet, ignoring the new ones in the bag. She entered the large room, where Chloe sat. She was researching something, so Hermes waited patiently nearby. "What you looking at?" She asked, eventually.

Chloe looked up and grinned, "You look great. Hmmm…" She clicked off whatever she was looking at and went onto a costume designing program.

She stared at the screen, until something clicked in her head. Chloe coloured in the trousers light blue with a dark green stripe, down each side of both legs. She looked at Hermes's trainers and nodded before colouring in the feet, green. She then coloured the long sleeved top, the same colour blue as the trousers, with two dark green stripes, that would connect with the stripes on the trousers, that then came across the chest to meet in a 'w'. She lowered the neckline and added a dark green t-shirt to put underneath it, again with a low neck line. She gave the outer top a hood and smiled.

"There." She said, saving her work.

Hermes walked around and peered over her shoulder. "That's great! Do this a lot?"

"Nope. First time." She admitted. "It will be leather, give you a bit more protection. You can use those trainers with it. I would give you boots but I don't want to wreck a new pair." She grinned at Hermes and the girl blushed, "We can get you a pair of gloves too. You'll look fantastic."

"Why the 'w'?" Hermes asked.

"I was thinking, maybe you could be called, Winter." Chloe told the girl. "I don't know it was just-"

"I love it. Winter… Yeah, sounds great." Hermes grinned.

Hermes heard someone coming up the stairs. Chloe minimised the program. Hermes turned to change her shoes, she couldn't use her ice abilities, unless she was in costume.

"Did you have a leak in the roof or something, Chloe? I can pay someone to fix that, if you want." Came a husky voice behind Hermes. She turned to see the man she had spotted earlier. Oliver Queen. "Hello." He greeted, smiling.

_Wow. _Was Hermes's only thought.

"Ollie, this is Hermes. She's joining our team." Chloe grinned noticing how pink the girls cheeks were.

"Nice to meet you." He said, putting out his hand for her to shake. "Hermes? That's an unusual name."

"Sh-short for Hermione." Was all Hermes could stammer.

"Ah, makes sense." He smiled, making her heart leap again. "Why'd you call me, Chloe?" He asked, letting go of Hermes's hand and turning to Chloe.

"Look at this." Chloe nodded at the computer screen. All the screens around the room showed an alleyway.

"What am I looking for? There's nothing there." He said.

"Exactly, there was a Metahuman stalking this area and now she's gone." She showed another area, "It's the same here." She carried on for a while, Hermes moved back slightly. "I think someone's kidnapping them."

As they pair spoke there was a blur of red and yellow. A boy stood panting in the middle of the room, "Thank God you're here." He breathed.

Hermes stood transfixed, it was getting too much. "Someone just tried to take me. I was walking along not too far from here and he knew who I was, he knew everything." He disjointedly explained, "Who are you?" Bart finally noticed Hermes.

"Not important. Did you get a look at him?" Hermes responded.

"Um, he was short, thin, grey haired. Sorry that's about it." He shrugged.

Hermes heard her phone go, in her pocket, and turned away from the group. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby. I'm home." Said a soft voice and Hermes put down the phone automatically.

"No." She whispered.

"Is everything ok?" Clark had appeared out of nowhere and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Fine." Hermes lied, feeling tears of terror prick her eyes.

Chloe printed off the costume, she had created for Hermes, and passed it to Ollie. "Could you give this to your tailor for me?"

"Sure. This for you?" Ollie asked, flirtatiously.

"No, Hermes." Chloe informed him.

"I don't know if the neckline's a little low." Hermes said, uncomfortably.

Clark looked at it and quietly said, "This from the girl who wore only a jersey in front of me." Without even thinking.

Hermes was mortified.

"She's staying with _you_?" Ollie asked, "Well done, Clark." He laughed, arrogantly.

Chloe put her head in her hands as Hermes searched for words. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ollie suddenly realised what he said and tried to find words, "Oh, shit. No-"

"I'm staying with Clark because I have nowhere else. I am not an object of his _pleasure_." Hermes spat.

"I'm sorry, Hermes." Clark said, as she went to leave.

"Don't worry Clark, I'll be out of your way tonight." She was suddenly glad she hadn't changed shoes as she sped off. _Assholes. _She thought as she left.

"Why did you do that?" Chloe asked looking at the oldest man in the room.

He blushed badly and looked at Clark guiltily. "You know what?" Ollie answered, "I have no idea." Shaking his head at himself.

"Well, she seemed nice." Added Bart nicely. Clark and Ollie raised their eyebrows at him. He walked over to Chloe and eyed her up.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Did anyone else see how she reacted to that phone call?" She asked and all the men nodded.

"It was probably a wrong number or something. I've got to go after her." Clark said, slightly worried.

He vanished before Chloe could respond, "He trusts people too much. She could be dangerous." She sighed and the two men still there, hung their heads.

**0000000**

Hermes planned to run as far away from America as possible. She couldn't stand being in the same country as _him._ The man who caused her nightmares.

She had hardly needed the push, to run, but Ollie's arrogance and maliciousness had sent her over the edge. She was running, as fast as she could. Nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. She ran past Smalleville and then slowed. She had to go back, Clark could protect her.

She sighed, turning 'round and going back to Clark's house.

At the Kent household, Hermes froze the doorknob off, so that she could get into the house. Her face wet with tears. Shelby pranced towards her and she stroked his head. "Oh, Shelby. When did it get this bad?" She sighed, a sob escaping her lips. Her head fell into her hands and she sobbed, Shelby's head on her knees.

"You're here." Clark breathed, looking at his new friend.

**Oooo exciting. If anybody can tell me the reason this fic is called 'Iced Mercury' (yes there is a reason) they will get a prize!**

**Please review, the feedback has been very positive but there are more than three of you who read this so please review. It will make me very happy, and my thoughts very happy and make my creativity run smoother! ;D Love you all! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I'll put you out of your misery, it's called 'Iced Mercury' because one Hermes's powers (which you all guessed) and two because the Greek god Hermes was called Mercury in the Roman Empire. Well after all that, I hope you enjoy.**

Clark walked over to Hermes and put his hand on her back. "I'm sorry, Hermes."

"I n-know."

"I didn't realise it would-" He cut himself off, as Hermes sobbed again. He awkwardly moved forward and Hermes grabbed him, for a hug. She wanted the warm touch of a human, little did she know.

Clark put his hands on her bad and patted her. "It's ok. No one thinks you're a, well you know." Hermes actually laughed. He thought that she was sobbing over what Ollie had said. Little did _he_ know.

"Clark?" Said a voice, behind the man. Lois stood at the door, glaring at the pair.

"Lois." Clark whispered, as she turned from the house angrily. He ran after the woman he loved, leaving Hermes to herself.

She moved into the living room and curled herself up on the sofa, hoping for sweet sleep to come and take the world away.

**00000**

"Lois!"

"It's fine Clark! It's not like I expected anything from you!"

"Lois, she's staying with me because she has nowhere else. Please listen!" He shouted and the woman stopped. "She's upset because Ollie pretty much called her a prostitute." He almost whispered the last word.

"Ollie did what?" Suddenly her voice changed.

"I know. I don't think he meant it to sound like it did, but it really upset her."

"Alright... I'll see you tomorrow, Smallville." Lois said sadly, turning and getting into her car.

Clark walked back in, to find the girl fast asleep and snoring heavily, Shelby led next to her on the floor.

**000000**

Bart told Chloe exactly where he had almost been kidnapped, making sure to stand as close to her as possible. Chloe looked over the security footage and could only see the back of the man Bart had seen. "This guy's good." She whispered.

Ollie had taken the drawing of the costume to his tailor immediately, he was beating himself up for talking to her like he did. Luckily for him, Hermes had left her clothes behind so he could get an idea of what size she was.

Bart sat in the corner of the room watching Chloe tap away on her keyboard, imagining all the dirty things they could do together. He chuckled to himself and thought about Hermes. _She was hot._ He concluded in his mind.

Lois wasn't sure what to think. Did Clark have feelings for the girl? Were they as innocent as he would have had her believe? Did Clark actually like her or did she just wish he did? Then she felt angry because Ollie had put them in the situation where the girl would need comforting.

The rest of the team were on a mission to find this man and stop whatever he was doing. They all were to report to the Watchtower as soon as they saw anything.

**00000**

Hermes awoke, to find Clark watching over her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You feeling alright?" Clark asked, softly.

"Just fine." Hermes lied.

"Is it just Ollie? You seem to be taking it pretty hard." He soothingly asked.

"Clark, there are things I cannot tell you. Not yet. Please, I just need you to trust me." Hermes pleaded. _I've not even known him for a whole day. No way will he trust you._

"Ok. We have to stick together these days." He smiled, warmly.

"Thank you." She sighed.

"Come on, let's go fight some crime." Clark said.

"What, now?" She asked for the second time that day.

"Why not?"

"I don't have a costume."

"Just wear what you're wearing, bad guys won't care." He laughed, warmly, Hermes loved the deep sound. The pair set out, following Clark's acute sense of hearing for direction.

"There." He said suddenly turning on his heels, Hermes close behind him.

There was a man stood over a young girl, with a knife in his hand, she was screaming, terrified. Hermes ran at him and sent a block of ice in his direction. The man slammed into a wall with a 'humph.' Hermes rushed to help the girl and Clark went to finish off the man. "Good job." He said to Hermes, grinning happily. "You're a natural."

Hermes had always wanted to fight crime, after everything that had happened when she was a child, she wanted to make the world a better place. She had wanted to but never had the confidence to go it alone.

The pair patrolled the streets for a little while longer before turning back.

"Ollie didn't mean to upset you. He just acts before he thinks." Clark said honestly, as the friends ran back to the farm.

"If he apologizes to me, I will forgive him… I get what your doing Clark and there is no need for you to feel guilty. We're fine." Hermes smiled at him.

They entered the house and Hermes climbed the stairs to her bed, she couldn't understand why she was so tired and doubted sleep would actually come to her.

**00000**

"Log. Day fifteen. Test subject fifty six, is in sight. Looks wet, probably been for a swim. Hopefully, this will go better than Impulse's capture." A man whispered, into a small recorder.

He placed the recorder in his pocket and leaned against a wall. He didn't need to be inconspicuous, Superheroes were hard to follow without being seen and they needed the direct approach most of the time.

The man ran his hand through his grey hair, thinking about his daughter. He hadn't seen her in so long, not that he could blame her.

"Hello there, Arthur." The man started, as Aquaman walked in front of him.

**Oooo I know exciting isn't it? ;) Hope you enjoyed, please review it would mean a lot! :D**

**Can I say thank you to Clois forever, you aren't logged in so I can't respond to your reviews so I'll say thank you to you now. Also thank you to wizziewoo and Athos your reviews are much appreciated as you already know. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was walking along a street, he couldn't remember the name of. He had just been for a swim in the ocean. The ground felt weird after swimming and oxygen felt more so. He walked along happily, when he saw a grey haired, thin, short man come out of the shadows, one just like Chloe had described. "Hello there, Arthur. Been for a dip?"

Arthur pressed the bug in his ear, turning the receiver on. "How do you know who-" He never got to the end of his sentence.

"Aquaman?" Chloe asked. There was no answer. "Shit." She used the homing device on the receiver, to try and find out where the man had been.

**000000**

Hermes stirred when she heard Clark on the phone to somebody. She rolled over and looked at the clock beside her, she had only been asleep for five minutes.

"I'll be right there." He ended the conversation and Hermes appeared at the bottom of his stairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked, sleepily.

"I'm going to the watchtower, one of our team mates has been captured." Clark told the girl.

"No." She gasped, _he_ was getting too close.

"No?" Clark asked. "Hermes, what is going on?" He demanded.

There was a pause where Hermes decided whether or not to tell Clark the truth. It would come out anyway.

"It's my father. He's the one stealing the Metahumans." She admitted, staring at the floor.

"What?"

"It's a long story. Lets get to the watchtower first. I don't want to have to repeat it." getting some sort of second wind, she whizzed around the house, sorting herself out, and then she and Clark raced out of the door. Hermes arrived a little while before Clark, the line of ice extending into the room.

Ollie, Bart and Chloe stared at Hermes as she arrived and she felt loathing towards the eldest man. Chloe held a light blue suit in her hands.

There was also a black man and a blonde woman on the screens, on the walls.

"This is Cyborg and Black Canary. They are _some_ of the other members of our team." Introduced Chloe.

"What's the team called?" Hermes asked. She was happy to keep the conversation light, before she dropped the bombshell about her father.

"Superfriends at the moment, I think." Chloe replied and everyone groaned.

"Seriously? Shouldn't it be something more like, I dunno the Justice Troop or League or something?" Hermes replied and the response was just a lot of raised eyebrows.

Clark appeared, "Hermes knows who this guy is."

"Thanks for that, Clark." She mumbled and added, "The guy who stole your friend. He's my father." There was silence all around. "He's just got out of prison for experimenting on people and GBH and now he seems to have a thirst for superheroes."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Asked Chloe, a little angry.

"I wasn't sure." Hermes admitted.

"Are you sure, now?" Ollie asked, moving towards the computer.

"Positive. He was the guy on the phone earlier." Hermes stated, coldly.

"Why does he want to experiment on superheroes?" Bart asked.

"Does that really matter? We have to get your friend back. Where was he spotted last?" Hermes moved closer to the computer screens, she brushed Ollie's hand as she moved in closer to look at the screen. Her skin burned where she had felt his hand.

"Here." Chloe nodded, showing the seconds before Arthur was captured.

"He'll have a hideout nearby. He never takes his captives far. I have to go look _now_." Hermes insisted.

"I'll come with you." Clark offered.

"No, he'll catch you and… lets just say let's hope I'm not too late." She whispered.

"He can't hurt me. I'm invincible, to a point." Clark explained.

"Fine." Hermes replied.

She and Clark were about to head off when Chloe passed her, her costume. "That was quick."

"My _tailor's _quick." Ollie explained, flashing her a grin, Hermes was not impressed.

Hermes vanished and then reappeared in a flash. Even Cyborg's mouth fell open, slightly. Her costume was very tight, not uncomfortably though, and it made her eyes look even paler. In short she looked stunning and incredibly sexy. She put her hood up over her ponytail and led Clark down the steps and away from the tower.

"Wow." Bart breathed. The people in the room rolled their eyes at him. "What? You're all thinking it." Ollie agreed completely and Clark would have if he had been there. Chloe shook her head at him, feeling a pang of annoyance that she wasn't the only woman he desired.

Cyborg and Black Canary disconnected until further notice.

**00000**

Boy Scout and Winter ran as fast as possible towards the area where Aquaman had disappeared. "I recognise this place." Hermes admitted.

"Really?" Clark asked, he was in his red and blue costume and Hermes tried to remember when he had gone to get changed.

"I don't know why though." She hummed slightly and zoomed off towards the outer areas of Metropolis. She could see a shack not too far from her. "No. He wouldn't."

"He wouldn't what?"

"This- this…" She felt sick to the stomach, "This is where he did his _first _experiment." She explained.

There was a small flash of light, that only Clark could see.

"He's in there. I'm going in." He started to run but luckily for him, Hermes was faster than Clark. She ran in front and put her hands up. Luckily for her, he _did_ stop.

"No. Don't do it. We can't go alone. We need the whole team. He won't restrain from hurting me, that should tell you how he'll react to you." She explained. She looked at the shack and grabbed his arm, pulling him back, or at least trying to, "My God, Clark. What are you? The man of steel?"

He chuckled softly, then raced Hermes back to the Watchtower.

**00000**

Chloe was starting to become aggravated, "Ollie! Please, we're all anxious. Tapping your fingers won't make them come back any faster." She reached over and flattened his hand under her own.

"She hates me." He muttered.

"She doesn't." Chloe sighed.

"She doesn't even know me and she hates me." He stood up and threw his hands up in the air, in aggravation and helplessness.

"Why do you care?" Bart asked.

"Well, I don't want her to hate me if she's gonna be on our team." He argued, unconvincingly.

"What's her alias anyway?" Asked Bart.

"Winter." Chloe replied.

"Is that cause she's so-" Bart was interrupted.

"We know where he is." Clark said, as he and Hermes barged into the room.

"We are gonna need all the help we can get. My father is a very powerful man." Hermes explained, trying not to say, "The chances are all of you are going to die, I'm so sorry."

**We're getting to the exciting stuff now! :D I hope you enjoyed.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**P.S. If anybody has Twitter, they can follow me if they search for; Splish98**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok we need to go as a team but we got to go in at different times, otherwise we'll all go down in one. Boy Scout go in with Impulse. Cyborg and Black Canary, once you get here, you go in together, which leaves…" Chloe said drifting off to look at Ollie and Hermes.

"Me and Green Arrow." Stated Hermes. "We should get there first."

Clark moved forward, "Shouldn't me and Bart get there first?"

"I appreciate it Clark but he'll let me and Ollie in." Hermes smiled and placed her hand on Clark's arm, supportively.

"He'll let _me_ in?" Ollie asked slightly bewildered and nervous, he never felt nervous.

"If we go undercover." Hermes replied, feeling slightly ill.

"As?" Clark asked.

"Ollie is going to be Hermes's boyfriend." Said Chloe, picking up on the girls plan. "Great idea."

"Thanks." She mumbled in return.

Ollie blushed slightly. "Well, alright then. Lets go. We can take the Aston Martin."

Hermes immediately regretted voicing her plan.

"Ok, first in will be Winter and Green Arrow, followed by Boy Scout and Impulse, once Clark senses trouble, then Cyborg and Black Canary. Got it?" Summarised Chloe.

Everyone nodded and turned on the bugs in their ears. Chloe walked to the girl and handed her a bug. "That was very brave of you."

"Agreeing to be Ollie's girlfriend, for now?"

"Partly, it would have been easier for you to run and not tell us who was taking the Metapeople. And he's not _that _bad you know." Chloe smiled.

"That remains to be seen." Hermes said, mischievously.

"You coming?" Ollie asked, softly.

"Yeah, do you want to change? There are civilians around." Hermes asked. Ollie nodded and walked into a connecting room.

"How does he know about us?" Asked Bart, quietly.

"I'm not sure. He's always known about super humans though." She stopped herself before she revealed to much. Nobody needed to know her business.

Hermes grabbed the clothes, she had left at the Watchtower, and changed in a flash. She reappeared, holding her outfit, around the same time as Ollie came out of his room. He had his costume in his hand. He grabbed a backpack and stuffed the costume in. He offered it to her and she stuffed hers in awkwardly.

The rest of the group watched painfully. _This is not going to work. _Thought Chloe.

The fake couple walked to the Aston Martin, in silence. "You wanna drive?" Ollie asked, nervously.

"Best not, if I get stressed out I just get ice everywhere." Hermes honestly said, going to the passenger seat. Ollie instantly regretted bringing his prized car.

Ollie started the car, which roared in response. He started to move off and Hermes looked out of the window. "I guess we better have a back story." She said, without looking at him.

"We've been going out for a few months and it's pretty serious but we don't like PDA." He said, quickly.

"PDA?"

"Personal displays of affection." He explained.

"Where did we meet?" Hermes asked.

"Where were you a few months ago?" Ollie asked, he was in Metropolis.

"Three months ago today… I was in Paris."

"I met you in the Louvre, in front of Mona." He came up with the first landmark that he could think of. Hermes was surprised he knew what the Louvre was.

"Where did we have our first date?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"My house, watching films and stuff, I asked you out." Ollie replied, remembering one of the best dates he had, had with Lois. There was a pause.

"Have we told each other that we love each other?" Hermes turned bright red, as did Ollie.

"Yes, not too long ago and you said you wanted me to meet your father." He gulped. There was silence for a while. "I'm sorry for what I said, Hermes. I didn't mean it to come out like it did." Ollie's knuckles went white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly, nervously.

Hermes paused, it could be the last time she ever spoke to the man. She didn't want him to die feeling guilty.

"I know. It's ok." She smiled.

"So, why did your father choose this spot to experiment on supers?" He asked, a glint in his eye.

"It was where he did his first experiment."

"Who was it on?" He asked, looking at the girl quickly.

"Me." She replied simply."What?"

"I know, right."

"What did he do?" He asked, suddenly very concerned and finally understood why she looked so ill. Hermes was still for a little while, she had never told anyone her story but for some reason she felt like she could open up, to the attractive billionaire.

"He took me to the shack, we lived not too far from here, my mom had gone out for the day. He took me in, telling me I would ok, I would be _extraordinary_. He stood me in between three barrels and ducked behind a cover, for himself. I don't know what he thought would happen, I just stood there waiting. My mom came back earlier and realised I was gone. My dad was unstable and she phoned the police. I was stood still for hours, until the door burst open and one of the barrels fell over. It spilled over and covered me." Tears started to fill Hermes's eyes.

"I fell back into another so I was led in the stuff. They were full of nuclear waste. It burned so badly. I couldn't do anything, I was suffocating, burning, dieing. A fireman came in with a hosepipe and washed me but it was too late. My cells had mutated already. Over the years as I grew up the cells mutated further. That's how I became who I am. Not the most glorious transformation. I haven't seen my dad since. He wants to discover how to make superheroes, that's why he keeps stealing them… I'm sorry you got dragged into this." Hermes finished, tears falling gracefully down her cheeks.

Ollie wanted to comfort the woman but he didn't know how. "We'll sort this out, together. There's no need to be afraid, we'll protect you." Ollie wanted to hug her but turned his attention back to driving.

Hermes wasn't so confident. She knew her father and he was not going to let a team of superheroes go undetected.

**We finally get a family reunion next chapter and then Hermes should be ass kicking. We'll see. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Clark and Bart ran as fast as possible, to the shack and waited nearby. They weren't allowed to get too close. "Do you think he has powers?" Asked Bart.

"He would have used them to capture you." Clark sighed, slightly annoyed.

"I _was_ pretty quick."

"Maybe."

"How else would Hermes have powers?" Asked Bart, Clark just shrugged. He was _not_ comfortable with this mission.

**00000**

Cyborg and Black Canary weren't too far away, they needed to be at the shack soon. "If we don't get there on time Boy Scout and Impulse will have it covered." Said Cyborg, trying to make the woman beside him relax.

"They took Arthur, AC. This guy needs to go down." Black Canary said, almost darkly.

**00000**

The Watchtower was strangely quiet. Chloe had been listening to everyone's conversation, she hadn't wanted to pry but she needed to check all the team were ok. She was sat watching the computer, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had heard Hermes's story and felt both admiration and pity towards the girl.

She also felt a great deal of guilt, for making her go back to the shack.

**00000**

Inside the car was silent. Ollie and Hermes were dreading meeting her father. "There." She said suddenly, pointing out the shack.

He hummed, discontentedly, and pulled up near the building. "Shall I bring the bag?"

"No, don't bother. He'll get suspicious." Hermes told Ollie.

Ollie nodded and walked beside her. Hermes grabbed his hand. "We have to make this convincing." She said, not noticing how red Ollie had gone.

They walked to the shack and stood in front of the door, ready to knock. "You ready?" Ollie asked.

"As I'll ever be." Hermes whispered. She moved forward and knocked on the door. There was a pause and Ollie put his arm around his fake girlfriend.

The door opened with a creak. A small, grey haired man answered. "Hermione?"

"Hi, dad." Hermes replied. The man flung his arms out and embraced the girl, who grimaced as soon as he did.

"It's been so long. Who is this handsome man?" He asked, beaming.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Ollie. Ollie, this is my dad, Craig." Hermes said, with a little difficulty.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Nice to meet you, young man." The two men shook hands and Ollie grinned at Hermes.

"Well, come in, come in! If you would have phoned me, I would have tidied up the place a little." Craig explained.

"Dad, you knew we were coming." Laughed Hermes, trying to keep the nervous edge out of it.

Ollie took Hermes's hand, as they walked through a dark corridor, into an open and light living room. They thought it would be weird, pretending to be together, but it was actually sort of… nice.

Ollie squeezed Hermes's hand quickly, suddenly his hand became painfully cold. She had warned him. "Ow." He barely breathed and he let go quickly, his hand was laced in ice.

"Sorry." Hermes mouthed.

"So, Hermione, before I ask about your boyfriend, may I ask, how did my experiment go?"

Hermes looked at Ollie quickly. "He does not know?" Craig asked.

"Of course he does." She smiled and walked forward, she lifted her hand and smiled as, in the middle of her palm, a small ice sculpture of a swan appeared.

"Amazing." He whispered. He picked up the swan and it started to melt in his hands. "Extraordinary."

Hermes felt Ollie beside her and was pleased she had the man with her, for support. Although Clark would have been good to have beside her, he would have been even more protective.

"I am being rude. Where did you two meet?" Craig asked, looking up from the melting figure in his hand.

Hermes and Ollie went over their back story, almost as though it was true. Whether or not Craig would believe them was a different matter.

He smiled at the end of their story and the fake couple realised how close together they had become, their cheeks were almost touching. They moved apart slightly and smiled innocently.

"I thought you were still 'Metropolis's most eligible bachelor.'" Craig said, a glint of something in his eye.

"Well, I told Ollie not to tell the world yet, I wanted to tell you about us first." Hermes smiled, kissing the man on the cheek.

"I'm so pleased for you, darling." Craig said, flinging out his arms again for a hug. Hermes smiled and stood up to hug him back. As she did, she heard a strange buzzing noise and the room went black.

**00000**

When she awoke, Hermes found herself looking at the ceiling of a very familiar room. It was dark but there was a strange glow from somewhere. She tried to sit up but there were metal cuffs holding her, to some kind of dentists chair. She shook her head to try and clear the drowsiness. She lead back down and cried, "Hello?"

"Hermes?" Replied a familiar smooth voice.

"Ollie? Where are you?"

"I'm right here. Don't worry, we're ok." He sighed. He wasn't too far from her but she couldn't work out where he was."The others?"

"They're nearby, I told them not to come. Your dad took the bugs though. So, we can't contact them at the moment."

"I'm so sorry." Hermes said.

"It's not your fault." Ollie replied.

"Oh isn't this nice?" Came a strange and slightly dark voice, "My daughter and her fake boyfriend, keeping up pretences. I was impressed when you fought for her, Green Arrow, but now this is too cute."

_He fought for me? _Thought Hermes.

"Why did you bring us here? Why are you kidnapping superheroes?" Ollie asked.

"Can't my darling daughter tell you where you are?" He asked, turning on the lights. The dentists chair rose, to a sitting position.

"No." Hermes whispered.

"That's right my dear, this is where you were reborn as something _amazing_." Craig grinned and Hermes felt sick. Her only consolation was that she could see Ollie, his face was bruised, badly, and he had a split lip.

**I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, I won't be writing as often for a while.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this took so long. I've not been able to write anything lately, I failed my driving test and my confidence lowered dramatically and generally my mind's been pretty messed since. I hope you enjoy!**

**Can I just say thank you to those of you still reading and the few of you who are reveiwing, I'm sorry this has ended up being so slow. If you want to see anything that I haven't done or want to ask anything please feel free, I want to know what you want to read.**

Ollie looked at Hermes quickly, she looked tired and pale, before looking straight at Craig. "Why are you kidnapping people with powers?" The former man, repeated.

"As Hermione _must_ have told you I have always been obsessed with the extraordinary. I have always wanted to know why certain people have ability's. Why should they have them and not other people? I started taking them and finding out who they were or in fact _what _they were. Most of them were unharmed but torture can be lethal to the weak mind." Craig summarised. Ollie felt sick.

"How do you know who they are? _What _they are?" Hermes asked, she looked at the shackles around her wrists.

"In my days in prison," Craig started moving towards some monitors nearby him, "I encountered many a man who was 'taken in' by different 'supers.' I asked them to describe each one and documented them. The one I came across the most was one that they call 'The Blur.' A friend of yours, I gather." He smiled, darkly.

He moved the screens around so that Hermes and Ollie could see what was on them.

On one screen was Clark and Bart, both men pacing behind a short wall, throwing glances at the shack. On the other was Cyborg and Black Canary, at some sort of dungeon nearby.

"You touch them and I'll-" Ollie threatened.

"What, kick my ass?" Craig taunted.

Hermes's mind was clouded, with doubt and worry. She could see Cyborg and Black Canary make their way towards a figure, she guessed it was Aquaman.

"Well, Oliver Queen" Craig continued, "in the next few moments I will be a superhero and you will be another insignificant human." He moved back to stand in between three barrels he had moved into the centre of the room.

"Clark." Hermes whispered. She watched the screen and the man stared at the shack, eyes wide. She looked at Ollie and smiled, "Leave me where I am but get him. My father needs me."

Ollie's brow furrowed and Clark vanished from the screen. There was a blur of red and blue, followed by the sound of metal breaking and the blur vanishing again. Hermes very faintly heard an elongated, "No!"

She looked at the screen, Bart and Clark held Ollie back as he tried to get back into the shack. "You seem to have made quite an impression on Queen." Craig said, turning to look at his daughter. "And _you_ wouldn't have saved just anyone."

"I've turned over a new leaf, I want to _save_ people now." She explained.

"I'll believe that when I see it." He said sceptically.

"You just _have_ seen it!" She yelled, exasperated.

"After all I did to you. Will you save me?" He chuckled, darkly. She couldn't understand why.

He pulled something and each barrel toppled over, like dominos. She panicked, for a few seconds, she started freezing the chains strapping her to the chair. The nuclear waste poured over her father and he yelled out in pain, the waste entering his mouth. She saw the screen and yelled, "Not yet!" To Clark, who looked like he was going to go back and save her.

The metal snapped and she pushed out her palms, jazz hand style, letting ice pour from her palms and fingertips. Freezing the burning nuclear waste and her father. She sat back down and froze the manacles around her feet.

She sighed, "Ok, it's safe now." Before she could blink, Bart was in front of her, followed quickly by Clark and Ollie.

Bart looked at her father and exclaimed, "Cool!" Hermes rolled her eyes, not that anyone could see, as her head was in her hands. The other members of the team arrived not long after, holding a bruised and bloody man.

"Clark have you got _him_?" Asked Hermes. He nodded and used his eye lasers to detach the frozen body from the frozen nuclear waste.

Ollie stared at her, not quite sure why he had been so terrified. He hadn't been so scared since he thought that Lois was going to die, how ever many times that had been.

Hermes stood up. "I'm gonna meet you guys at the Watchtower. I need to go for a run."

Everyone nodded but Ollie knew something was up, he had been on a destructive path before. She vanished, leaving her usual trail behind her. "Follow her, Impulse." Ollie instructed Bart, who vanished immediately.

Clark picked up the body and looked at Ollie, "I get she needs to run but I don't want her getting too far." Ollie explained.

"You can't control her. If she wants to leave, let her leave." Clark calmly suggested.

"And what happens when her dad melts?" Ollie couldn't understand why he wanted her to stay, maybe all the contact they had, had when they had been undercover was making him lonely.

They argued for a while over who was controlling Winter the most, generally Clark won with "I'm carrying her father so she can _go_ for a run!"

**00000**

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey Icicle."

"The names Winter and what are you doing here, Impulse?" She asked, angrily.

"Checking up on you." He shrugged.

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna have a run and then go back to the Watchtower. If I go any further you can come and find me, ok?" There was silence but he didn't leave.

"I run, too. When I get upset. I used to run from those who care for me, who want to protect me. I realised there's no point, I'm safest here. Don't make the same mistakes as me-"

She didn't know why she did it; maybe it was because he understood, maybe she wanted some real human contact, maybe it was because she thought he was kind of cute or maybe it was just that she wanted him to _shut up_, but Hermes turned to him and rammed him into a nearby wall, forcing her lips onto his. Bart didn't fight back but kissed her back passionately.

Hermes felt his tongue hit hers and she sighed "Ollie."

She pushed herself off of him and started running again, leaving the boy dazed, confused and a little turned on.

**Tell me what you think :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"You don-"

"I'm sorry, Ollie she ran from me and I couldn't find her!" Ollie and Bart were arguing, the whole team were back in the Watchtower.

Bart had only just appeared and Ollie was already laying into him. The large room was crowded with people and almost corpses. In one corner stood Hermes's father, still frozen, and in the other was Arthur, hooked up to life support machines in a sort of coma.

"You're the fastest man alive!" Ollie screamed.

"She's as quick as me and she made me lose concentration!" Bart explained drifting off slightly at the end of the sentence.

"She has a trail of ice behind her!" Ollie ignored the last part of his sentence.

"We were in the desert!"

"Ice doesn't melt _that _quickly!" Ollie moved forward towards the boy and Chloe could see a bust up happening.

"OK guys! That's enough!" Chloe shouted, over the top of Bart's very colourfully worded next rebuttal. "What _exactly _happened out there, Bart?"

He sighed, "I caught up to her and she told me to come back, I said not to run too far. She kissed me and then ran off and left me to find her but she knew I would catch up to her so she made-" He said the last bit in one breath but got interrupted by Ollie.

"Hold up!" He shouted. "She kissed you?"

"Yeah, I don't know why." Bart shrugged.

_Because she likes you asshole. _Ollie thought, bitterly. "It's not cos she likes me or anything, I mean, she said _your_ name, Ollie." Bart muttered, slightly aggravated.

"Carry on Bart." Instructed Clark, taking the focus off of his blonde friend.

"Well, yeah she ran and made lots of different tracks so I couldn't follow her and then the ice melted. So I gave up and came back here. She said she was coming back, you need to trust her. Hasn't she already shown you that you can?" Bart finished.

Each member of the team sort of agreed, they couldn't quite say they trusted the new member of the group completely but neither could they say she was untrustworthy.

Ollie had his back to his friends, looking over the whole of Metropolis. He doubted she would ever return, _What do you care? _He thought, angrily.

The man looked over at the block of ice, that contained Hermes's father. "What are we gonna do with _him_?"

"I guess we just let him melt." Black Canary said. She was more worried about Aquaman to care.

"I could use my eye lasers." Suggested Clark.

"No offence Clark, but you'd probably kill him." Came a voice from the Watchtower door, Hermes stood there, her cheeks pink with exertion and her hair slightly knotted from the wind. Ollie grinned. The woman continued, "That or you'd chop off some of his ligaments. It's safer to let him melt, if he is still alive _now _he still will be when he gets out. Do we have a hot air vent nearby?"

All the people stood in the room stared at Hermes with a mixture of shock and perplexity, at the woman's entrance and how she was taking over the situation. "Um, not really a vent but we, and by we I mean Clark, can move him to a warmer part of the Watchtower." Chloe suggested.

"Perfect." Hermes replied, as Clark picked up her father and Chloe led him to a warmer area. "How is your friend?" Hermes asked, turning towards Arthur.

"Surviving, just." Replied Cyborg pressing buttons on the life support system his friend was hooked up to.

"Hey, Hermes" Bart sidled up to the girl and flashed a grin at her, "I was wondering if you-"

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not interested, even if my actions earlier say otherwise. Sorry." Hermes interrupted him, before he embarrassed himself. She didn't shoot him down unkindly, just forcefully.

"Worth a shot." Bart shrugged, a crooked grin on his face. He moved back, as Ollie made his way to talk to the woman.

"What happened to _you_?" Ollie asked, half laughing.

"Clarity. I was making my way up and down the Himalaya mountains, I have no idea which ones, when I realised; Bart was right."

"What?" Both Bart and Ollie exclaimed.

"I've been running from people that love me, who want to protect me my whole life. I ran from my mother, the people in Paris, all those people I have met over the years! I ran because I thought they would let me down, like my father did. I don't want to run anymore, I want real things, a home, a family, a _life_!" Hermes explained, a grin spread over her face.

"You got all that from one run?" Bart asked sceptically. Ollie rolled his eyes.

"You weren't coming back were you?" He asked, solemnly.

"No, I wasn't, not at first but I'm not running anymore." She looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly. She wished that everyone would leave her and Ollie alone together but no one moved.

There was a crash from nearby, breaking the mood, and everyone ran out of the room. They saw Chloe led on the floor, burns on her cheeks and the left side of her clothes were smouldering. Clark was gone and there was a large wet patch on the floor.

"What has he done?" Asked Hermes quietly.

Ollie made his way to Chloe and checked her vital signs. "She's alive but only just." He whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermes turned, to see a large hole in the wall. "Clark." She whispered, fearing the worst. "Stay here. All of you. You need to look after Aqua-dude-"

"Man." The whole team replied.

"Whatever! Look after _him_ and Chloe. I need to find Clark and my father." Hermes said, turning from her new friends.

"You don't have to do this alone." Replied Ollie.

"Yes, I do. Later, slick." She smiled with a wink. She jumped out of the window and summoned some ice, so that she wouldn't fall to her death.

She skidded down a long line of ice, that only just kept up with her. She jumped and dived over and under trees and lampposts, following fire and carnage, knowing her father would be behind it somehow. She raced towards a large bang, it was the sound of something hard hitting metal. _The warehouses. _She thought, as she got nearer them.

There was a bright red flash of fire that flew straight into the air. She panicked for a second, wondering whether or not it was Clarks doing. She sped as fast as she could, her legs moving faster than she had ever known, she came towards the two men and stopped the ice under her feet so she would be running on thin air. She jumped dramatically and both men stopped to stare at her. She landed like she had, when Clark had first set eyes on her.

Hermes looked up at her father and growled. "Stop this now."

"You aren't going to fight your dear old dad, are you?" He crooned and Clark moved back.

"The hell I'm not." She snarled running at him, her hands bright blue with ice, her eyes became almost white they were so bright.

She hurled a ball of ice at him, which he immediately melted. "Surprise!" He laughed. Clark frowned and joined Hermes side, he was unscathed.

"We can do this." He whispered."Go home, Clark. I have to do this alone." She ran on the new ice that she created under her feet.

"No you don't." He said, as she vanished.

Hermes turned her hand to ice and tried to attack her father. Clark was ready, for when the blast of hot air sent her back towards him. She bashed into his open arms and snarled. "Let me help." He pleaded.

Hermes didn't answer. He father laughed and started rising off of the ground. Clark was holding her tightly around the waist.

Bart was suddenly stood beside them, a strange grin on his face. There was a pause and then the three of them heard a roar of a motorbike that was drawing closer. Ollie skidded to a halt on the other side of Clark and Hermes.

Ollie revved the biked again and smiled at Hermes. She felt something like admiration and appreciation in the pit of her stomach. "You ready?" She whispered.

"Always." All three men smiled.

"Then let's do this." She felt Clark loosen his grip and her father smiled down sceptically.

He moved towards them and Hermes ran forward, creating both a ramp for Ollie's bike and a runway for herself towards her father. Ollie strung up his bow and sent one flying, narrowly missing both Hermes and her father.

Hermes almost flew she was moving so fast, she sent iced energy into her hands and hit them together, sending icicles towards her father, hitting him in the arm and stomach. She slid underneath his legs as he screamed out in pain.

Bart moved around the area, not sure how to help. "Clark!" Cried Ollie. "Get me higher." Clark nodded and picked up the man almost throwing him in the air. Hermes's father saw and sent blistering fire towards the two men. Ollie fell off of Clark as the younger man tried to hold back the flames.

"Clark!" Hermes screamed, she was shocked to see him rising through the flames, only his clothes burnt. She didn't have the time to think, "Bart. Run around my father!"

"What?"

"Trust me! Do it now!" She bellowed at the boy.

Bart did as he was told, running underneath the flames and around her father. Ollie looked at Hermes and nodded slightly. She took a deep breath and used the ice to rise her up to the same level as her father. She started forward and made a large ball of ice in between her hands. She rose higher, he was concentrating on burning Clark, so she looked over her father.

Bart was running full speed around him and Craig was holding his chest, lowering slowly. She whispered, "I'm sorry." Before throwing the ball of ice at his head.

It was like slow motion as she watched the ball fall through the air, tumbling down towards her fathers skull. It hit with a crack and he fell, Bart didn't stop running. Hermes dived, she had to save her father, forgetting about using her ice to save her, "Stop, Bart!" She screamed, still falling.

He didn't hear. "Bart!" Her throat cracked and she tried to make ice, she couldn't. The lack of oxygen caused by Bart's race-with-himself was killing both her and her father.

Panic set in and she heard a roar in her ears, she was suddenly swept out of the air, she didn't feel the ground hit her. It was something louder, warmer and God did it smell good. Ollie had used his motorbike and one of her ice ramps to save Hermes.

Bart stopped when Clark angrily stuck out his arm, seconds before Ollie caught the woman, not enough time for the oxygen to awaken her senses again. There was a screech as the bike slipped off of the ice and almost crashed. Ollie led Hermes down.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at?" He screamed at Bart. "Hermes? Hermione? Winter? Wake up." He shook the woman. Hermes could hear him but he seemed so far away. "Dear God, please wake up."

Clark moved forward, he wasn't wearing an awful lot (thanks to the flames) Ollie tried not to look at him, "Give her a little time, she's breathing. She's probably in shock." He went to pick her up and Ollie glared at him. Clark moved back and glared at Bart. "What do we do with him?" Clark asked turning his attention to Craig.

"If he's alive, kill him." Ollie growled.

Clark looked down at the man, he hadn't seen him react in that way in a long time. The man walked over to Craig and felt his pulse, it was very low and he was hardly breathing. Bart walked up to him and glanced at Clark, hoping for guidance.

"This guy can't be contained." Clark whispered, almost to himself. "Maybe if we put him in more ice…" He looked over at Hermes. He stood up and walked back, Craig opened his eyes and started raising off of the ground. Bart growled.

Craig laughed, "You can't defeat me!" He yelled. Ollie and Clark stared at him.

"Come on wake up, we need you. Don't _you _leave me too." Ollie almost threatened, he shook the woman in his arms again.

Craig looked down at his daughter and started burning brightly. "What's happening?" He asked. None of the men on the ground could look at him, he was so bright.

There was a loud bang and pieces of the man flew everywhere. Ollie shielded Hermes from the pieces of corpse.

Hermes coughed and blinked forcefully. "What happened?" She asked and Ollie half laughed. He pressed his lips against hers, without thinking. Electricity followed through both of them at the contact. Bart and Clark looked away, "Is this a dream, I'm pretty sure it is." She laughed.

**00000**

"He blew up?" Asked Chloe. She had changed her clothes and she had gauze over her cheeks, the rest of her wasn't too badly burnt. Arthur was sat upright enjoying the story.

"Yeah." Ollie shrugged, making sure not to let go of Hermes's hand, he squeezed it slightly.

"The concentration of nuclear waste could have been too high. That or he couldn't control his powers." She said, tears stinging her eyes.

"He saw you and he started blowing up. You did look dead, maybe that triggered it?" Clark suggested.

"Strong feelings make it hard for us to control our powers. I suffer from it, even now." Hermes admitted, feeling ice in her fingertips that she was trying not to sting Ollie with.

Bart was stood away from them all, looking guilty. Hermes had wanted to spare him and not say that he had almost killed her, Ollie was furious and disagreed. Bart hadn't even been able to apologize because Ollie was so overprotective.

"You guys have all the fun." Complained Chloe, humorously.

Hermes sat down and stared at the floor. Clark and Ollie suddenly went off together, she didn't know why. Bart decided to take his chance and apologize, "Winter. I'm sorry, I'm so damn sorry. I didn't realise- I didn't hear you and I never wanted-"

"I know. It's ok. You didn't mean to and I'm fine, aren't I?" She stood up and hugged the boy. "I guess we're even."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I would say you saved me from myself earlier and then you tried to kill me so I don't owe you anything." Hermes half laughed, the sound hurt her throat.

Chloe shook her head, "You forgive way too quickly."

"The only grudge I've ever held was one against my father and you've heard how that turned out." She sighed, sadly. Chloe looked at the floor.

"You're staying now, right? For good." Half stated, half asked Bart.

"Yes."

"Then welcome to the team, Winter!" Beamed Ollie. He and Clark entered with another suit for Hermes. It was the same as her other one.

"Why-"

"You'll need a second one, trust me." Said Ollie, putting his arm around her shoulder. Clark walked over to a large closet and put the uniform inside. Hermes kissed Ollie's cheek, "Thank you." She sighed. "Is it like this everyday?"

"Not always. Most of the time Clark almost dies." Ollie (only half) joked.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was a bit abrupt but I had no idea how to finish it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
